fearfandomcom-20200222-history
VK-12 Combat Shotgun
The Vollmer VK-12 Combat Shotgun is a pump-action shotgun found in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The VK-12 is first seen in the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. From then on, it's a common sight throughout the game, both in the hands of Replica soldiers, ATC Security Guards, weapons caches, and even found close to the bodies of civilians, in a similar manner to the AT-14 Pistol. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The Vollmer VK-12 Combat Shotgun is also found in Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate. It is commonly used by the Replica Forces, and player can often find them in the environment. The Nightcrawlers also use this weapon, although infrequently. Tactics The VK-12 is one of the most effective weapons in close quarters combat (capable of eliminating a Replica Heavy Armor without the need to reload), as well as being moderately effective at medium ranges. It only takes a handful of pellet hits to kill most Replica soldiers, so it can frequently kill on the first shot. Against most other targets, the VK-12 has better performance than most other at point-blank, due to its huge firepower and quicker reaction. It has a large magazine, which is offset by its slightly longer reload time. It should be noted that it does not require shells to be loaded individually; therefore reloading with a large number of rounds left takes just as long as reloading with a small number left. Combining the VK-12 with Slow-Mo is an important tactic for a risk-taker, as this is a very effective way to deliver a massive and fast punch to the opponent at close range. Also, the VK-12 is the solid choice against supernatural enemies or Replica Assassins. The VK-12 can also be a dangerous firearm in enemy hands, as if the enemy is close enough, the shotgun can eat away a large portion of player's hit points; if the player has no armor, the VK-12 can do full 100 damage in two or three rounds. Even at range, the enemy is still able to cause noticeable harm, and due to the close quarters nature of the F.E.A.R. games, the shotgun can be more lethal than it may seem. In any case, this is not a weapon to be underestimated, no matter who's using it. Trivia *The VK-12 is modeled after the Franchi SPAS-12 combat shotgun with its stock folded. In reality, the SPAS-12 can have a magazine capacity up to 8+1 rounds and can fire 12 gauge shot filled shells in semi-automatic mode. Since it can fire in semi-auto when firing standard, high powered 12 gauge rounds, although pump-action is also an option (primarily for low velocity ammunition that might cause stoppage in semi-auto). *Like other shotguns in the series, the VK-12 has a chance to gib enemies in close range. *The VK-12 only has 6 pellets per shell, the shotguns in later games have more. Despite this, individual pellets do more damage. *The reload of the VK-12 is unusually fast for a pump shotgun, as apparently the Point Man and the Sergeant only reload two shells no matter how many are spent. This is changed in the SHO Series-3 in F.E.A.R. 2, where shells are loaded individually. Gallery Fearshotguninuse.jpg|The VK-12 in use. Shotgun Lying on the Ground.jpg|A VK-12 lying on the ground. 20180501170225_1.jpg|A Replica Soldier with his VK-12. 20180501170423_1.jpg|The same soldier meeting his end by the VK-12. es:Escopeta de Combate VK-12 ru:Боевой дробовик VK-12 Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns